Forbidden
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One Shot. Written by request for VipersLadyRKO. Kya Morgan didn't plan on having a romantic tryst when she visited her brother...until she met Crimson.


**_Written by request for VipersLadyRKO._**

"All right, Baby Girl, I'll see you when you get here," Matt Morgan said as his tag partner Crimson entered the locker room.

The younger man set down his bag on a bench and turned to his partner. "Larissa coming to the show tonight," he inquired, referring to the slightly larger man's wife.

Morgan placed his phone on the top shelf of his locker and smiled, shaking his head. "My baby sister, Kya."

"Oh," Crimson replied as he unpacked his gear. "Is she cute?"

Morgan snorted and clapped his tag partner on the back. "You, my friend, will never be allowed near her," he replied.

"Is that any way to treat your tag partner," Crimson asked as Morgan headed to the door.

"When you go through women like they're toilet paper, yes," Morgan replied. "My baby sister is too good for you."

Crimson smirked as the larger man left. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I could find Matt Morgan," a petite brunette asked the security guard. She flashed the badge she'd been given by the guard outside.

"Straight down this hall and make a left. It's the first locker room on the right," the guard replied with a courteous smile.

"Thanks," the brunette called as she followed the directions. She found the door and knocked. The door opened and much to her surprise a tall, ginger haired, heavily tattooed man greeted her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must have the wrong locker room. I was looking for Matt Morgan." She hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was admiring his muscles and tattoos.

Crimson smiled, taking in the curves of the woman before him. He admired the swell of her hips and the ample chest. His eyes traveled upward toward the heart shaped face, lingering on the small silver hoop in her bottom lip.

"You came to the right place," he replied, his smile getting wider. "Matt stepped out for a moment. He should be back any moment."

"Would it be all right if I waited inside," she asked glancing around at the people milling about.

"Of course," Crimson replied, stepping aside to allow her entrance. "So, you must be Kya," he finally said.

She looked up at him with startled blue eyes.

"He mentioned his baby sister would be visiting today," Crimson smiled as he pulled a roll of tape out of his bag and began to tape his wrists. "He didn't say how beautiful she would be."

A small smile spread across his face when he saw the blush creep into her cheeks. "Oh...well...I mean..."

Crimson chuckled, tossing the tape back into his bag. "The normal response to a compliment is thank you."

Kya giggled nervously. "Thank you. I don't normally get so flustered when I'm complimented. It's been a long day for me."

"Of course," Crimson smiled.

The locker room door opened then and Morgan came in. "Tommy, we gotta do a…." It was then that he saw his little sister. "When did you get here," he asked a wide smile spreading over his face as he enveloped her in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Matty! Put me down," she squealed.

"Sorry, Baby Girl," he chuckled as he set her back on her feet. "I just missed ya so much."

"I can see that," she joked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"So, I see you met Tommy."

"Actually he knew my name, but failed to mention his," she smirked at Crimson.

"That's because this big oaf interrupted us," Crimson replied.

"Well, Kya Morgan this is Tommy Mercer," Morgan introduced. "And you will be staying far away from him."

"Matt!" She smacked his arm.

"I'm just lookin' out for my baby sister. That's all," Morgan replied, holding his hands up. "Tommy, we got an interview to do with JB."

Crimson nodded and headed to the door, winking at Kya as he passed her.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Baby Girl, and we can catch up on things until Tommy and I have our match," Morgan explained. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable until we get back?"

"The girls here," she asked dumping her bag and dropping her jacket on a chair.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Morgan smiled. He headed to the door. He looked back at his sister with a smile. "I'm really glad you're here, Kya."

"Me too," she replied with a smile. Her eyes flitted over to Crimson and then back to her brother.

The two men left the locker room to film their interview segment. Once they were gone Kya headed out to the hall and went to find Christy Hemme and Velvet Sky. She found the Knockouts' locker room and knocked. Velvet opened the door and let out a squeal.

"KYA! When did you get here," she exclaimed, wrapping her up in a hug. "Christy! Tara! Brooke! Guess who's here?!"

The three women joined Velvet at the door and all squealed, hugging her.

"What brings you here," Tara asked.

"Visiting my brother. Thought I'd drop by and visit some friends while I was here too."

"How long you in town for," Tessmacher asked.

"A week," she replied.

"Then we should make our girls' nights count," Christy smiled.

"I probably should spend some quality time with my big brother, girls," Kya giggled.

"Yeah," Velvet agreed, hooking her arm through Kya's. "For about five minutes." She and the other ladies giggled.

"So, what's the deal with Tommy Mercer," Kya asked innocently.

"Oh so you've met him, huh," Christy asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed in the morning," Tessmacher giggled.

"You are terrible," Tara laughed.

"What do you want to know," Velvet asked as they all took seats around a table near the monitor.

* * *

"Everyone decent," Kya called, knocking on the locker room door before entering. She'd spent the time with the Knockouts until her brother and Crimson's match was over.

"No one's ever accused me of being decent," Crimson replied walking into view. He wore only a smirk and a towel.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Kya said turning away from the sight, her cheeks flushing.

"Tommy who are you..." Morgan came around the lockers and took one look at the younger man in the towel and his sister looking embarrassed. "Put some clothes on! What the hell?! That's my baby sister you're parading around in front of like that!"

"You do realize I'm not a virgin, right Matt?"

Morgan looked at his sister. "Keep quiet, Kya."

"I've seen a penis before," Kya continued to tease. "Several of them as a matter of fact."

Crimson snickered as he grabbed some clothes to get dressed. He went around the row of lockers to dress.

Morgan turned his attention to his sister. "If mom and dad heard you talking that way..."

"I'm a grown woman, Matt. Get used to," Kya replied. "I'll wait for you guys outside."

"Your sister's a trip," Crimson said to Morgan coming around the lockers fully clothed.

Morgan glared at him. "You stay the fuck away from her. Next time you pull some shit like that I'll kick your ass."

Crimson held up his hands. "Sorry. I was just having a bit of fun. Won't happen again."

* * *

"Don't look now, but you're being watched," Velvet said to Kya as they sat at a table in a local bar.

Some of the TNA stars had opted to blow off some steam at the bar. Morgan had decided to go back to his hotel room, but encouraged Kya to catch up with friends.

Kya's blue eyes scanned the crowd until she met the blue eyes of Crimson. He smiled at her and held up his beer to her. She nodded to him and held up her drink in similar gesture.

"I think you've caught Tommy's attention," Tessmacher giggled. "You lucky bitch!" Kya shoved her playfully and laughed.

When her eyes returned to where Crimson had been he was gone. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her that she realized he'd made his way over to the table the ladies were sitting at.

"Didn't think that big brother would have let you off the leash," he joked.

"Who says Matt has me on a leash," Kya replied with a smirk.

Crimson laughed and nodded to the other ladies at the table. "Ladies, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Tessmacher gushed.

"Down girl," Tara muttered in her ear. "This one is Kya's."

The two women giggled and Crimson quirked a brow at them.

"Don't mind those two," Velvet laughed.

"Too much to drink," Christy added, miming drinking too much.

"Oh! I love this song," Velvet exclaimed grabbing Christy's hand and dragging her away. She gave Kya a wink as they left.

"Yeah, it's a great song," Tara agreed grabbing Tessmacher and dragging her away.

"I wanna stay at the table," Tessmacher whined as she was dragged off to where Velvet and Christy were dancing.

Crimson watched the four women leave before turning his attention back to Kya. "Looks like your friends deserted you."

Kya smiled, setting down her glass. "More like they're trying to play matchmaker," she replied. "My brother would be pissed at them for this."

"I thought you said he doesn't have you on a leash."

"He doesn't. Doesn't mean he wouldn't be pissed that they left me here alone with you."

"I have no idea why," Crimson replied innocently. "I'm really a nice guy."

Kya laughed. "Not too nice I hope."

The two talked for the better part of an hour before Velvet approached them.

"Sorry to break this up, guys, but we're all beat and heading back to the hotel."

"I can make sure Kya gets back safe," Crimson offered.

Velvet bit her bottom lip remembering the promise she'd made to Morgan about letting his sister out of her sight.

"Vel, I'm a big girl. I'll be all right," Kya said, seeing the blonde's inner debate. "Go on. I won't let Matt know you left without me."

"But what if he's still up when we get back?"

"Trust me, Vel, my big brother is sound asleep and snoring like a bear right now," Kay assured her.

"All right," Velvet sighed. "I better not get the blame if Matt finds out about this."

"No worries, honey, I'll take full blame. You were a good friend who tried to talk me out of staying at the bar with Tommy the barbarian."

Velvet laughed despite her predicament. "Have fun, chica….not too much fun though!"

Crimson and Kya watched the blonde head back to the group of women and explain what they'd discussed. Tessmacher glanced at her and motioned for her to call her the next day. Kya had no doubt that she would want details if anything transpired between her and Crimson.

"Now that we're alone…" Crimson hesitated and then looked around at the bar full of people. "Relatively speaking, what shall we do?"

Kya looked up at him, a glint in her blue eyes. "I can think of something….but we can't do it here."

Crimson's smile widened. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours. My brother has the room adjoining mine and I'd hate to wake him up."

* * *

The two made their way up to Crimson's floor in silence. Once the elevator dinged to a stop he poked his head out into the hall. When he was satisfied that the coast was clear he led the way to his room.

Once the door had closed Crimson spun Kya around and crushed her lips with his. He deftly slipped her jacket off as he walked them over to the bed. Kya moaned softly as the kiss deepened, allowing him to part her lips with is tongue.

They parted only long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head and for her to do the same to him. Gently he eased her down to the bed, kissing trails down her neck to her ample breasts and belly button. On his way back up he admired the cluster of stars up her side, kissing each one.

"Nice ink," he said, his voice thick with lust.

"You too," she replied, tracing the tattoos on his arms and torso.

His lips worked their way back up to hers as he made quick work of the remainder of their clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. For the rest of the night they explored each other's bodies until they were completely exhausted.

* * *

Kya woke early the next morning and rolled over to admire the well sculpted body of the naked man in bed with her. She carefully leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips before disentangling herself from his long limbs. She gathered up her clothes and quickly dressed.

"Where you goin'," he asked sleepily.

"I have to get back to my room before Matt wakes up," she replied, pulling on her shoes.

He rested back on the pillows, arms behind his head. "So, this was a one night stand?"

She smirked at him. "I didn't say that. I just can't stay any longer right now or my brother will kill the both of us."

She perched on the bed next to him and leaned down to kiss him. A squeal escaped her lips when grabbed her and pulled her back to the bed.

"Last night was fun," he murmured against her lips. "When can we do it again?"

She kissed him and pushed herself back up. "I'll let you know," she replied and headed to the door. She paused, fishing her phone from her pocket and snapping a picture of him.

"Now that's not fair," he smiled. "I don't have a picture of you."

"If you're a good boy maybe you'll get one," she replied, blowing him a kiss before leaving his room.

* * *

Quickly Kya made her way to her room, stripping off her clothes and taking a quick shower. As she was drying her hair with a towel she heard a knock on the adjoining door.

"Baby Girl, you in there," Morgan asked.

"Come on in, Matt," she called.

"You have fun last night," he asked taking a seat on her bed. She nodded. "You stay with one of the girls? I woke up in the middle of the night and your room was empty."

"I was too tired to go all the way to my room so I just crashed with Velvet," she lied, as she finished drying her hair and began to brush it. "I just woke up and stumbled back here a little while ago."

He nodded, accepting the lie. "You look beat, kid. Why don't you get some more sleep and we'll have breakfast together and do something later this morning after I hit the gym."

"Sounds good," she replied with a tired smile.

Morgan left her room and Kya stripped off her bathrobe and crawled under the covers. She pulled out her phone and pulled up the picture she'd snapped of Crimson.

With a wicked smile she snapped a quick picture of herself, the sheets covering her nudity, and sent it to Crimson. Satisfied with herself she snuggled under the covers and was asleep before her head hit the pillows.

* * *

The rest of the week any chance that Crimson and Kya could find to be alone they made good use of it. To anyone who didn't know better it appeared that the two were just friends. Velvet, Tara, Tessmacher and Christy knew better, but had promised to keep it a secret from Morgan. All four women knew what a temper the large man could have didn't want their friend to be the target of it.

"I can't believe tonight is your last night here," Morgan frowned. "Seems like you just got here."

"I know," Kya sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat in his locker room. Crimson sat on the other side of the room pulling on his boots. They exchanged a glance before averting their gaze from each other.

"You gotta take more than week off next time," Morgan said sliding an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Maybe next time I will," she smiled and winked at Crimson.

Morgan was called out of the room then. As soon as the door closed Crimson locked it and pulled Kya to him.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow," he asked between kisses as his hands roamed her body.

"I do," she moaned as he nipped her neck. "I have to go back to work. A girl has to pay the bills, you know."

Out in the hall they heard Morgan's voice and reluctantly parted, Kya fixing her rumpled clothing. Crimson unlocked the door and took a seat on the bench where he'd been when Morgan left.

"My room. Later tonight after Matt's asleep," he asked before the bigger man could open the door. She replied with a nod.

"Our match is next, Tommy," Morgan said entering the room. "Kya we'll hang out afterwards."

She smiled and nodded. "Kill 'em, guys," she called as they left.

* * *

"And you're sure Matt won't find out that you're not with Brooke," Crimson asked as he lay in bed with Kya, their bodies slick with sweat and the sheets tangled around them.

"Brooke is covering for me," she replied, her head resting on his chest. "I wanted to spend the night with you."

He gave her a squeeze and smiled. "Then I can send you off right before your brother drives you to the airport in the morning."

"You better," she teased and squeaked when he tickled her.

* * *

"Did you have a good week in Orlando," Morgan asked as he drove Kya to the airport.

"Fantastic," she replied with a smile, the memory of the morning spent with Crimson playing in her mind.

"Good. It was great having you around, Baby Girl," he smiled. "It always makes me happy to see my baby sister."

"Aw, Matty, you're just a big teddy bear," she giggled as he pulled up to the curb to drop her off.

He jogged around to the back and pulled out her bags for her, setting them on the ground.

"Come here, you," he said enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Don't be a stranger. You come back whenever you want."

"I definitely will," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe sooner than you think." With one last hug and kiss she headed into the terminal already planning her next trip back.

**THE END**


End file.
